Amado Prometido
by Rosary-Stefanys-Strigidae'31
Summary: Pasado meses tras el cumpleaños 119 de Mavis. Se aproxima el de Jonathan, por ello invita a Mavis, Drácula y Shani a conocer a su familia. Teniendo la gran pregunta que cambiara su vida y la de Mavis para siempre, pero antes, sus padres deben conocerla. Como les dira que su novia es la hija del famoso y temible Conde Drácula? Y todo empeora en cuanto son perseguidos por cazadores!
1. Bienvenidos!

**Amado Prometido**

**.**

**Disclaimer: La historia y personajes de Hotel Transylvania le pertenecen a Sony Pictures Animation, no ha mi. TT^TT**

**.**

**Oh sii… vean quien está de vuelta!**

**Crean me en cuanto les digo que esta secuela será tan divertida y emocionante como su antecesora historia. :9**

**Sean bienvenidos una vez más a…**

**Hotel Trransilvania!**

**.**

El atardecer llego al tenebroso bosque cerca de un pueblo en Transylvania. La niebla apareció una vez más en los 400 acres del bosque embrujado donde las arañas con forma de calavera se colocaban en el centro de sus telarañas. Cerca del bosque embrujado, de la tierra de los zombies comenzaron a salir los mismos zombies para vigilar y asustar a todo intruso o curioso que se atreviera a entrar. En el enorme castillo rodeado por estas peculiares zonas, para los monstruos dentro de ese lugar el día comenzaba… o más bien, la noche.

* * *

El dueño del hotel despertó, la puerta de su ataúd se abrió con suavidad y el menor sonido posible. Apoyándose en las orillas del ataúd, el Conde salió de este y enseguida se estiro dejando que algunos huesos se escucharan y acomodaran en sus respectivos lugares. Como algo habitual en su rutina, observo a un lado de su ataúd donde una pequeña mesilla se encontraba y sobre esta una copa con un liquido carmesí, aquello brindo una sonrisa a su rostro. Aquello se había vuelto una cálida rutina para el vampiro. Se acerco a la mesilla y sujeto el pequeño pedazo de papel a un lado de la copa, y leyó lo escrito en una fina, cursiva y muy entendible escritura.

_Buenas tardes Vlad. Espero que hayas dormido bien, la cena estará lista en poco. _

_Te amo._

_Shani Angelus._

El Conde sonrió y con gusto tomo la copa entre sus dedos andes de brindarla a sus labios. Una deliciosa copa de Slanger, su sabor había cambiado, ahora era más exquisito y le brindaba una mejor energía a su cuerpo. Dejo la copa a un lado, con sus poderes cambio de ropa de dormir a su traje negro. Tomo la nota en la mesilla y la guardo en su saco, se dio la vuelta y salió de su habitación con dirección al lobby.

**Drácula P.O.V**

No podía esperrarr parra llegarr al comedorr, perro prrimerro debía de irr al lobby y verrificarr que todo esté bajo contrrol. Frruncí un poco el seño al rrecorrdarr que hace unos días, al no verrificarr el lobby, tarrde descubrí que Murray había dejado llena de arrena la entrrada del lobby. Pero sonrreí rrecorrdando que porr ello lo obligue a que barrierra TODA esa arrena. Suspirre al llegarr y confirrmarr que en efecto, todo se encontrraba bajo contrrol con algunos monstrruos platicando o descansando en los sillones. Baje las escalerras acerrcándome a la rrecepción donde Steve y Dan atendían, comunicándose con grruñidos y gemidos me colocarron al tanto. Pocos monstrruos habían llegado al hotel, un poco más de 100 monstrruos siendo que la capacidad máxima llegaba a superrarr los 500 huéspedes.

-Buen trrabajo Steve, Dan. Cualquierr anorrmalia háganmela conocerr, estarré en el comedorr.- Ambos me afirrmaron lentamente.

Trras ello me dirrigí al comedorr sin verrme tan obvio en llegarr rrápidamente, aunque crreo que no erra necesarrio. Al llegarr a la puerrta obserrve a los huéspedes disfrrutarr de un menú varriado de cenas, sonrreía un poco pero mi sonrrisa crreció más rrevelando mis colmillos. De la doble puerrta de la cocina salió un verrdaderro ángel que al verrme me sonrrió y se acerrco a mí rrodeándome con sus brrazos en mi torrso para abrrazarrme. Sin pensarlo dos veces la abrrace igualmente, rrecarrgándome mi cabeza a un lado de su cuello al jorrobarrme un poco, rrespirre su suave y rrelajante esencia cerrando mis ojos. Sin dejarr de sonrreírr.

* * *

_-Buenos días Vlad.-_ Shani se separo del Conde quien con una sonrisa afirmo. -Buenos días Shani. Veo que la cena va de maravilla, tal y como ha sido desde que llegaste.- Aquellas palabras la hicieron sonrojarse con una pequeña sonrisa, bajando la mirada un para disimular su sonrojo y lo alagada que se sentía ante las palabras del Conde.

El ángel tomo la mano del vampiro y lo atrajo a una mesa diferente, una reservada especialmente para los más cercanos a la familia Drácula. Tenía un nivel mas, elevando el lugar de la mesa del nivel normal del suelo. La mesa era mucho más grande, el asiento apegado a la esquina donde se situaba exactamente la mesa hecha de madera Teca, una bella, durable y resistente madera que el fuego no dañaría. Sobre ella una fina y suave tela roja, al igual que en los asientos unidos a la esquina de la pared. La vista desde ese ángulo y nivel era perfecta, dejando ver a quienes se sentaban en ese lugar obtenían una magnifica vista de todo el comedor.

_-Espera aquí Vlad. Ahora traeré la cena.-_ Dijo con una sonrisa antes de caminar y desaparecer tras pasar la doble puerta a la cocina.

Vlad no dejaba de sonreír y por ello no se molesto en voltear a un lado, sin dejar su sonrisa.

-Esperro que tengas una buena escusa parra estarr aquí Grriffin.- Unos lentes enseguida se desdoblaron y flotaron en un lugar estable. -No te preocupes mi amigo, acabo de llegar. Solo vine a saludar, pero los dejare solos mientras cenas… bueno, hasta que lleguen los demás.- Los lentes de alguna manera le guiñaron antes de que estos se alejaran junto con su dueño.

Drácula rió unos momentos para observar de nuevo la puerta hacia la cocina abrirse, Shani se acerco a él levitando, sin necesidad de tocar el piso. Consigo traía un platillo que coloco en la mesa, frente al Conde que enseguida agradeció pues a pesar que el platillo se encontraba cubierto, su olfato percibía un delicioso aroma dulce y simplemente delicioso.

-Acaso es lo que crreo que es?- Pregunto el Conde sospechosamente sin dejar de sonreír. _-Podría ser.-_ Respondió Shani, riendo por lo lindo que el vampiro podía ser.

Shani destapo el platillo, revelando un típico platillo del sur de Alemania, el suave y dulce aroma del Apfelstrudel (Strudel de Manzana) llego a su olfato, haciéndolo respirar el aroma gustoso. El vampiro tomo la mano del ángel y la acerco a él para besarla en la mejilla, acariciando la mano de Shani con sus dedos.

-No dejas de sorrprrenderrme.- Le susurro teniéndola cerca de su rostro. -Anda, toma asiento.- Shani acepto sentándose a un lado de él, quien rodeo su cintura con su brazo izquierdo para acercarla a él.

-Una perrfecta noche parra desperrtarr.- Dijo Drácula respirando profundamente y en calma.

* * *

-Ughh… cinco minutos más…- El joven pelirrojo se quejo tratando de volver a dormir entre las sabanas, una risa lo hizo sonreír reconociendo a quien pertenecía. -Despierta dormilón.- La joven mujer se abalanzo sobre él, quien la atrapo al darse la vuelta en la cama. -Te tengo! Has caído en mis brazos!- Dijo el pelirrojo haciéndola reír al mover sus dedos por su abdomen. -Johnny! Jajaja! Ya basta! Jajaja…!- Jonathan rio junto con ella, su risa era tan alegre que lo contagiaba de felicidad.

Pero aquello llego a su fin en cuanto en una oportunidad, Mavis logro librarse de la divertida trampa del humano para entonces colocarlo boca abajo y sentarse en cima él. Jonathan trato de levantarse pero era inútil, riendo un poco.

-Ey! No es justo! No se permiten poderes!- Exclamo Jonathan tratando de levantarse nuevamente.

Mavis trato de contener su risa y enseguida negó moviendo la cabeza.

-Nadie aclaro nada sobre reglas, así que yo gane.- Jonathan hizo un puchero cruzando los brazos aun acostado en la cama. -Sigo pensando que es hacer trampa, no es justo.- Mavis rodo sus ojos hacia un lado con una sonrisa y se bajo de Jonathan, permitiéndole ponerse de pie.

El humano se estiro y se rasco el cuello antes de buscar un cambio de ropa para enseguida tomar un baño. Mientras tanto Mavis hizo su cama y se recostó en ella para leer su revista favorita desde hace años… Young Monster World.

* * *

**Jonathan P.O.V**

Deje que el agua de la regadera cayera por mi cuerpo en cuanto entre a la corriente de agua. Me relaje, y sonreí. Me sentía pleno y feliz aun que sabía que algo me faltaba. Si… he tenido una fabulosa vida de aventuras. Salí a explorar el mundo. Y en mi camino encontré este hotel de lujo, conocí a cientos de monstruos amigables y en onda además de su líder y algo sobreprotector padre y amigo; el Conde Drácula. Trate de no reír recordando como nuestro comienzo fue algo brusco pero eso cambio con las pocas horas que llegamos a conocernos. Pero sobre todo lo que había vivido hasta ese día había cambiado al ver a Mavis, sus hermosos ojos azules brillaron ante los míos.

-Creo que ya he esperado suficiente.- Susurre para mí mismo, suspire y termine de lavar mi cuerpo y cabello, salí del baño tras secarme y vestirme para encontrarme a Mavis leyendo su revista favorita.

Me acerque a ella subiendo a la cama para abrazarla, ella dejo su revista a un lado. Coloco ambas de sus manos en mi pecho antes de recargar su rostro, sentí mi corazón palpitar en un instante de una manera más rápida de lo normal. Me relaje y me incline hacia atrás, hacia las almohadas de la cama.

-Mavis.- La llame con tranquilidad, sonreí en cuanto ella solo me respondió. -Sí, Johnny?- La escuche tranquila e imagine que ella tenía los ojos cerrados, relajándose sobre mi pecho. -Hay algo de lo que me gustaría hablarte.- Sonreí de nuevo en cuanto recuerdos de muchas personas en mi vida llegaron a mi mente.

* * *

El Conde disfruto del delicioso Apfelstrudel acompañado con una copa de vino, y lo más importante, de la compañía del hermoso ángel a su lado que comía de su propio postre.

-Buenas noches Drac!- El Conde sonrió y se puso de pie al observar a su viejo amigo acercarse a la mesa junto con su esposa, y su pequeña hija sentada en su hombro. -Frrank!- Los Frankenstein tomaron asiento por petición del Conde, después de todo, para ello mando a crear esa mesa tan grande.

Frank tomo asiento a lado izquierdo de Drácula, mientras que Shani se encontraba del lado derecho del Conde. Eunice se sentó a la izquierda de su esposo mientras que Fran bajo del hombro de su padre para colocarse a un lado de su madre.

-Buenas noches Drac, parece que disfrutas de tu cena bien acompañado.- El Conde sonrió por las palabras de Eunice que le había guiñado. -Lo sé. No te lo negarre Eunice.- Shani sonrió acercándose al Conde para besar su mejilla. -Ey Drac!- Wayne llego a la mesa con Wanda a su lado. -Wayne! Hasta que despiertas dormilón.- Todos, incluso Wayne rió a ello.

En ese instante los cachorros de hombre lobo llegaron al comedor, derrumbando monstruos y zombies a diestra y siniestra, dirigiéndose a donde sus padres se encontraban.

-Oh no.- Dijo Wayne esperando a la jauría que eran sus hijos pero en un momento las veloces y fuertes pisada cesaron.

Los demás que esperaban lo mismo que Wayne abrieron los ojos ya que los habían cerrado esperando la embestida, confusos observaron hacia abajo y vieron a los cachorros sentados en el piso moviendo sus colas alegremente. Todos siguieron las miradas de los pequeños.

-Hola chicos!- Saludo Fran con una gran sonrisa. -Winnie!- La pequeña Frankenstein bajo del ha ciento y corrió hacia Winnie que hizo lo mismo, ambas se abrazaron en cuanto Fran atrapo a Winnie.

Los demás cachorros se acercaron a las niñas, teniendo su completa atención en Fran. Wayne suspiro aliviado y Wanda solo rió.

-Tu pequeña es un verdadero tesoro, Eunice.- Eunice sonrió al comentario de Wanda, observando lo aliviado que estaba Wayne. -Lo sé.- Dijo Eunice con orgullo.

Frank sonrió acercando su esposa a él con una gran sonrisa. A los pocos minutos todos se encontraban sentados en la mesa comiendo algunos platillos que las Gárgolas les traían del menú que Shani ya hace tiempo había creado.

-Papa!- El Conde se sorprendió al ver a Mavis aparecer de repente frente a la mesa, con un algo sorprendido Jonathan en sus brazos. -Papá!- Mavis tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro al ver a su padre. -Woah! Ugh!- Jonathan cayó al suelo en cuanto Mavis lo dejo ir para abrazar a su padre a gran vellosidad.

En un instante se encontraba sentada en las piernas de su padre y sujetándolo del cuello con sus manos. Todos estaban tan sorprendidos por tan rápido acto que todos quedaron quietos, incluso el mismo Conde.

-Que… Que ocurre mi lagarrtija?- Pregunto el Conde dejando poco a poco la sorpresa por la repentina aparición de su hija. -Johnny nos ha invitado a conocer a su familia!- Todos se sorprendieron y sonrieron volteando a ver a Jonathan que se levantaba del suelo con una sonrisa. -Papá?- El Conde permaneció en silencio, procesando lo que su hija le había dicho, hasta que inclino un poco la cabeza a un lado tratando de creer lo que había escuchado. -Eh?- Fue lo único que pronuncio Drácula.

**.**

**Hola! Asi es! **

**I'm back. Yeah. X3**

**Espero no haberlos hecho esperara demasiado, así como espero que esta nueva historia les encante tanto como la anterior. ;)**

**En este nuevo fanfic estará lleno de sorpresas además de la familia de Jonathan, y si! Asi es… conoceremos a sus 6 hermanos!**

**Johnny lo menciono en la película, y 6 son los que conoceremos además de sus padres! Pero como podría Jonathan contarle a sus padres la verdadera naturaleza de Mavis, Drácula e incluso Shani?**

**Síganme! Si les gusto este capítulo o incluso para darme palabras de aliento, Comenten, márquenlo como Favorito y Síganme! **

**Hasta pronto! No lo olviden, páguenme con un Review! Entre más Reviews más rápido publicare un nuevo capítulo! **

**Cuídense! Saludos desde México! ;)**

**. **


	2. Vivos y Listos!

**Amado Prometido**

**.**

**Disclaimer: La historia y personajes de Hotel Transylvania le pertenecen a Sony Pictures Animation, no ha mi. TT^TT**

**.**

**Hola! Como están? Espero que bien, porque por aquí ya está algo caliente con 31° XD**

**Vaya, este Fic tiene una buena respuesta. :D Gracias!**

**.**

**A continuación, los agradecimientos a aquellos que Comentaron en el Capitulo anterior.**

**Chiara Polarix Edelstein: Parece ser que el Conde aun no procesa la idea de salir nuevamente al mundo humano. :D Pero esperemos que se acostumbre a la idea de estar entre nosotros. Gracias por Comentar en esta continuación Camarada!**

**Lila2801: Eso espero, además de tu constante participación en los Comentarios de cada Capitulo XD Nah, gracias por Comentar! Saludos de México hasta Venezuela!**

**violettaPERRY: Hola! Bienvenida, gracias por Comentar y tratare de seguir así con mis historias. ;) Saludos de México hasta Brasil!**

**.**

**Bien, continuemos!**

**.**

Drácula no sabía exactamente que pensar, o sentir. Los sentimientos eran mezclados que por ello no le permitían pensar, y por ello todos habían entrado a su oficina.

-A que se debe esto?- Pregunto al llegar a la oficina, volteando a ver a Jonathan que permanecía completamente relajado. -Bueno, en una semana será mi cumpleaños y mi familia quiere que me reúna con ellos, claro, que quieren conocer a Mavis y a ti, Drac.- Tanto el Conde como los demás monstruos felicitaron al humano por el cumpleaños próximo.

El Conde pensó un poco la situación, principalmente el cómo explicarían el problema con el sol. Claro que en algún punto les deberán informar de sus verdaderos orígenes.

-Papá? Qué ocurre?- Mavis se acerco a su padre, preocupada. -No es nada lagarrtija.- Le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. -Perro es solo el hecho que ellos no conocen de nuestrros orrígenes, además que debemos tenerr cuidado con todo aquello que podrría darr a descubrrirr nuestrra rraza.- Explico Drácula cuidadosamente, haciendo resaltar las importantes palabras de lo que decía.

Jonathan estaba completamente consiente a lo que el Conde decía. Una cosa era viajar con Mavis a solas como lo estuvieron haciendo por un año, pero estar muy de cerca con personas era algo totalmente diferente. Con cualquier mínimo descuido se podría descubrir y entonces un gran caos ocurriría.

-Oye Johnny, hace cuanto que no ves a tu familia?- Se escucho la voz de Griffin mientras los lentes voltearon hacia el humano que simplemente sonrió con calidez. -Un poco más de un año.- Dijo sinceramente.

El ángel entre ellos observo tristeza y amor emanar del joven humano, Shani sonrió y se acerco al Conde, tomando su mano, permitiendo al Conde ver y sentir las emociones de Jonathan. Tras su leve sorpresa, el Conde sonrió con aprecio y coloco su mano en el hombro de Jonathan que lo observo a los ojos.

-Johnny, crreo que serría bueno empezarr a empacarr.- Lo siguiente que el Conde podía sentir era el fuerte abrazo de su hija que sonería de gran manera sin soltarlo. -Santa rabia! Santa rabia!- Grito Mavis feliz sin dejar ir a su padre.

Los demás rieron ante la pequeña escena. Viendo esto como algo más cerrado, los Frankentein, los Werewolf, las Mummy y el Griffin, salieron de la oficina. Dejando solo a Drácula, Mavis, Shani y Jonathan dentro.

-Y bien Johnny, donde nos reuniremos con tu familia? Donde se encuentra tu hogar?- Pregunto Drácula. -La reunión no será en mi hogar Drac.- Confeso el humano. -Mis padres decidieron tomar un viaje para reunirnos en Hawái! No es genial?!- Jonathan pregunto con entusiasmo.

Ambos Drácula se veían sorprendidos, el Conde mostraba haber sido tomado por sorpresa y Mavis se veía más que feliz por esta sorpresa. Shani solo movió la cabeza junto con una sonrisa en su rostro a la reacción del vampiro.

-Santa rabia! Eso es fabuloso Johnny!- Exclamo Mavis que abrazo a su novio. -Lo sé. Tú qué opinas Drac?- El Conde retomo su compostura y se aclaro la garganta. -Me parrece buena idea, siendo sincerro, han pasado años desde que he visitado la isla.- Confeso tranquila.

Shani se acerco a él para tomar su brazo y abrazarlo, haciéndolo sonreír un poco. Mavis y Jonathan sonrieron a ello, eso hasta que Mavis enseguida se separo de Jonathan.

-Papa? Quien estará a cargo del Hotel mientras estemos fuera?- Le pregunto a su padre que enseguida se volvió algo serio. -Es cierrto, perro eso lo verré luego. Porr ahorra debemos empacarr, vayan a su habitación y empaquen lo necesarrio. En unas horras deberremos de parrtirr parra llegarr a tiempo.- Ambos jóvenes sonrieron pero más Mavis que sin previo aviso tomo la mano de su novio para salir a toda velocidad.

Tanto como el Conde como el Ángel no evitaron reír a tal reacción.

* * *

-Aun no lo puedo creer Johnny. Conoceré a tu familia!- Jonathan rio mientras acomodaba su ropa recién traída de la lavandería del Hotel. -Lo sé. Conoceras a mamá, a papá y a mis hermanos.- Volteo a verla tras acomodar su traje de baño dentro de la maleta.

Mavis rió al entusiasmo que ella y Jonathan compartían.

-No puedo esperar a conocerlos.- Confeso Mavis emocionada.

Cerrando al fin su maleta morada con el logotipo del "HT" en ella y enseguida su nombre en cursivas en un tono lila. Jonathan al poco tiempo cerró su propia maleta igual a la que Mavis también tenía, solo que esta era verde con el logotipo "HT" y su nombre en cursivas en un tono verde limón. Jonathan la junto con la de Mavis y se sentó a un lado de ella en la cama rodeando su brazo en los hombros de Mavis para abrazarla.

-Esto será genial!- Comenzó a reír con Mavis en la cama.

* * *

Shani observo a Drácula caminar en su habitación de un lado a otro, pensativo. Tras lo ocurrido hace unos meces, Drácula le había entregado la llave de una habitación cerca a la de él pero era la rechazo rotundamente con las siguientes palabras.

"_Solo permaneceré en donde te encuentre tú Vlad."_

Aquellas palabras lo habían sorprendido y hecho sonrojar porque en ese mismo instante lo había abrazado.

-Vlad, no te preocupes. Solo llama a uno de los hoteles en Hawái y has unas reservaciones.- Se lo dijo acercándose a él, impidiendo que siguiera caminando de un lado a otro completamente pensativo.

El Conde suspiro relajándose y sentándose en un sillón negro, Shani lo siguió con una sonrisa.

-Debo enseñarte algo.- Le dijo el ángel sin dejar de acercarse a él, el Conde alzo la mirada para verla a los ojos y lo único que vio fueron sus ojos cerrados en cuanto lo beso desprevenido.

Tras el beso, Shani retrocedió para enseguida acercar un espejo de cuerpo completo que por alguna razón hace tiempo ella había traído a la habitación. Reincorporándose tras el inesperado pero suave beso, Drácula la observo acercar el espejo y el sonrió a lo que Shani hacia.

-Shani. Me estaba prreguntando del porr qué habías trraído esto hasta aquí si no puedo verr mí…- Pero guardo total silencio cual tumba en un cementerio al ver frente a él su vivo reflejo.

Y si, precisamente su VIVO reflejo lo observaba de vuelta con sorpresa y sin poderlo creer. Su piel había adquirido un poco de color, girando su cabeza se dio cuenta que sus orejas ya no eran puntiagudas y abriendo en seguida su boca para revelar sus colmillos, estos ya no se encontraban más solo estando los dientes caninos como los de cualquier humano. Observo a Shani que lo observaba esperando su reacción, alguna respuesta de aprobación o incluso de repulsión.

-Que fue lo que hiciste?- Shani se asombro al no ver alguna marca de furia o enojo contra ella. -Te he dado tú apariencia humana.- El Conde volvió a observarse en el espejo mientras sus manos tocaban su rostro.

Dejo salir un suspiro de sorpresa al sentir su piel con calor, pero lo que más llamo su atención fue el extraño sentimiento en su pecho y de una gran calidez que emanaba de ella. La cual aumento en cuanto Shani se acerco a él y tomo su mano.

-Había olvidado esta sensación.- Confeso asombrado mientras una pequeña sonrisa aparecía en sus labios.

**PAPÁÁÁÁÁÁ!**

La puerta de la habitación de Drácula se abrió de golpe, revelando a Mavis, detrás de ella llego Jonathan jadeando al parecer tras seguirla a toda prisa. El Conde observo a su hija que también había tomado la apariencia que hubiese tenido si alguna vez hubiese nacido humana.

-Papá! Algo está mal.- Comenzó a explicar su hija, asustada y muy confusa a los cambios que sentía.

Mavis se acerco a él y Drácula sonrió antes de abrazarla por encima de los hombros.

-Mavis… quiero que mires a esta hermosa y linda jovencita.- Shani giro hacia la dirección de ambos el espejo.

La joven vampira suspiro sorprendida al ver a una joven frente a ella, de cabello corto de color negro, grandes y expresivos ojos azules, su piel era de un tono claro y sus mejillas estaban marcadas con un leve rubor natural. Mavis sonrió al igual que aquella joven frente a ella, se llevo las manos a su boca con gran alegría sin poder creer lo que veía. Al lado de la joven se encontraba su padre con una sonrisa y lo que noto fue la ausencia de sus colmillos.

-Soy yo? Como… Como es posible?- Volteo a ver a su padre, alzo su mano para tocar el rostro de Drácula.

Sorprendiéndose a la calidez de su piel, Mavis lo abrazo acomodadnos su rostro en el pecho de su padre para buscar algo que ha deseado escuchar desde que lo descubrió en Jonathan.

**Lub-Dub… Lub-Dub… Lub-Dub…**

El corazón de su padre palpitaba en calma pero con fuerza, más que el palpitar que el corazón de Jonathan producía. Drácula la abrazo y le aclaro que Shani al parecer había tenido algo que ver con esto, a lo que el ángel comenzó mientras los demás tomaron ha ciento. Drácula en el sillón negro donde hace poco se había encontrado sentado, y Mavis y Jonathan se sentaron en un pequeño sofá negro para tres personas.

-Como a ahora pueden sentir, esto lo hice modificando el Slanger.- El Conde y Mavis se vieron entre si antes de ver a Shani de nuevo. -Porr ello el cambio de texturra y saborr.- Shani afirmo. -Yo… Yo le he mezclado con mi propia sangre.- Confeso Shani con una cálida sonrisa.

Los tres permanecieron callados a aquellas palabras, Drácula algo pensativo.

-Eso explica porque me era tan familiar y delicioso el sabor.- Se sonrojo recordando la sensación de haber tomado de su sangre, la suavidad y dulce aroma de su piel. -Papá?- Drácula reacciono dejando atrás el sonrojo que se le había marcado. -Si, Mavis?- Su hija lo miraba preocupada. -Estas bien? Tu rostro estaba rojo.- El Conde solo rio nervioso asegurándole que estaba bien.

Jonathan rió por ello.

-Shani, entonces los convertiste en humanos?- Pregunto Jonathan. -No. Con el poder de mi sangre, la pureza de esta me permitió contrarrestar la apariencia física. Por ello tienen una apariencia y calor humano.- Los tres escucharon atentos. -Pero sus poderes y habilidades como vampiros sigue intactas.- Eso hizo sonreír y suspirar de alivio a padre e hija.

Jonathan observo el enorme reloj de péndulo de madera oscura y sonrió a la hora que marcaba el reloj. Se puso de pie y camino a la puerta.

-Porque no probamos de otra manera? Vamos!- Se dio la vuelta y tomo la mano de Mavis para salir de la habitación.

Drácula y Shani enseguida los siguieron.

* * *

La hermosa y suave calidez del amanecer llegaba a sus pies, recorriendo lentamente sus cuerpos hasta llegar a sus rostros. La fresca brisa del bosque a los alrededores del Hotel soplaron alrededor e ellos, la tranquilidad en ese instante era inexplicable.

-Esto es lo más hermoso que he sentido en mi vida. Es perfecto.- Mavis abrió sus ojos de nuevo, observando el amanecer de una nueva y cálida manera.

La calidez del sol la acariciaba sin provocarle daño alguno, la brisa fresca en su rostro meciendo su cabello. Y lo mejor de todo era que su novio, la abrazaba desde atrás recargando su rostro al lado del de ella. Algo en verdad similar con el Conde y el ángel que era cubierta con la capa del vampiro.

-En verrdad perrfecto.- Susurro el Conde rodeando a Shani desde atrás son sus brazos, abrazándola con su capa solo dejando libre su rostro.

La dulce esencia de Shani lo relajaba, liberándolo de cualquier preocupación.

-Vlad… Quien se hará cargo del Hotel?- Susurro Shani sin dejar de ver el amanecer frente a ella.

Drácula sonrió y sujeto de una mejor manera a Shani que recargo mejor su cabeza en el cuello del Conde.

-Eso ya lo decidí.-Le respondió el Conde en un susurro.

* * *

Dentro del Hotel, todos los huéspedes sintieron un escalofrió recorrer sus cuerpos en sus sueños.

**.**

**Espero no haber tardado ;)**

**Bien, espero este capítulo les haya sido de su agrado. Me gusto mucho escribirlo y más imaginándome como Drácula se hubiese visto en humano.**

**El cambio de ropa vendrá en poco al igual que con Mavis, al llegar al hermoso paraíso que es Hawái. :3**

**Recuerden, una buena paga hace a un Autor feliz para seguir! ;) No olviden Comentar, Seguir o dar a Favorito.**

**Cuídense, hasta pronto!**

**.**


	3. Llegada a Hawái

**Amado Prometido**

**.**

**Disclaimer: La historia y personajes de Hotel Transylvania le pertenecen a Sony Pictures Animation, no ha mi. TT^TT**

**.**

**Hola! Como están? Espero que muy bien, aunque me siento un poco mal con fiebre. Pero bueno, continuemos!**

**. **

**Bien, agradecimiento al Sexy Comentario que ha obtenido este segundo capítulo.**

**Lila2801: imaginárselos no creo que sea tan difícil pero de tan solo pensarlo me emociono. :3 Gracias por Comentar!**

**.**

**Sigamos con la historia!**

**.**

Todos los huéspedes del Hotel se reunieron en el lobby tomando asiento, relajándose y esperando al Conde. Hace casi media hora que habían recibido una llamada que les pedía reunirse en el lobby ya que el Conde daría un anuncio muy importante.

-Me pregunto qué es lo que querrá decirnos Drac.- Dijo Griffin a lo que los demás movieron sus hombros al no tener ni idea. -Tel vez tenga que ver con la invitación que Jonathan le hizo a Mavis.- Dijo Murray.

En poco el Conde apareció ante ellos junto con Shani, Mavis y Jonathan, cadas uno con dos maletas en mano, a excepción de Shani.

-Buenas tarrdes mis querridos amigos. Se han de estarr prreguntando el por qué los he citado aquí.- algunos susurros se escucharon pero callaron en cuanto el Conde hablo de nuevo. -Verrán, deberré salirr porr una semana junto con Mavis y Jonathan, y porr supuesto Shani nos acompañarra.- Anuncio el Conde.

Los murmullo no se hicieron esperar nuevamente, entonces una mano esqueletal se alzo entre todos los monstruos.

-Conde, creo que hablo por todos al preguntar… Quien se hará cargo del Hotel en su ausencia?- Varios monstruos afirmaron a ello y Drácula sonrió.

Tanto Mavis como Jonathan no tenían ni la más mínima idea de quien quedaría a cargo del Hotel mientras Drácula no se encontraba.

-Ya he hablado seriramente con este monstrruo y está de acuerrdo en ayudarrme con este imporrtante favorr.- Dijo el Conde que tomo su maleta. -Ahorra debemos irrnos. Eunice no seas muy durra con ellos.- Todos, absolutamente todos en el lobby voltearon hacia la dirección donde Eunice se encontraba, apenas creyendo lo que habían escuchado.

El Conde sonrió de oreja a oreja sin prestar mucha intención a las aclamaciones de algunos monstruos como…

**Tiene que ser una broma.**

**En serio? Eunice es la nueva encargada?**

-Y ya que la Chef del Hotel también saldrrá, Eunice se encarrgarra de la cocina con ayuda de las Gárrgolas.- Con esto, todo murmuro y exclamación cesaron enseguida, tomando la total atención de los monstruos.

Drácula sonrió perspicazmente, ya que era de todos conocer que la esposa de Frankenstein era de las mejores cocineras de todo el mundo Monstruoso, por no decir que era la mejor. Shani era una excelente cocinera, por lo que se podría decir que ella se encontraba en segundo lugar comparándola con Eunice.

**No creo que sea tan malo.**

**A qué hora es la cena?**

Frank sonrió en su asiento, atrayendo a Eunice a el sujetándola de la cintura mientras que la hija de ambos se encontraba en las piernas de su madre.

-Esa es mi Nena.- Le susurro orgulloso a lo que Eunice sonrió un poco, marcando una total victoria en su rostro. -No te preocupes Drac, estarán bien.- Respondio Eunice.

Drácula afirmo antes de voltear a ver a Shani, ella floto por encima de él, Mavis y Jonathan.

-Estén cómodos en su estadía en Hotel Trransylvania. Hasta prronto.- Dijo el Conde mientras una columna de luz salía del suelo para cubrirlos y después desaparecer en cuanto esta se dirigió al cielo.

* * *

La cálida y fresca brisa llego a sus rostros, la suave escancia del océano inundo sus respiraciones. El sonido de las olas llegar a la playa era tan relajante que les era extraordinario mantener cerrados sus ojos.

-Abran los ojos.- Susurro Shani, y asi lo hicieron.

Frente a ellos observaron un hermoso atardecer, sin temor a ser heridos por tan hermosa escena. El ángel con ellos los protegía y por ello permanecieron en ese lugar hasta que el sol se oculto en el cristalino mar.

-Crreo que es hora de irr por nuestrras rreserrvaciones.- Dijo el Conde antes de que partieran hacia el Hotel en el que habían hecho sus reservaciones.

Llegaron al Hotel cerca de la playa Waikiki, las reservaciones listas en un elegante y lujoso hotel.

**Moana Surfrider, Westing Resort & SPA  
**"Moana Surfrider, Centro Turistico & SPA".**  
**

El enorme y elegante Hotel los recibió amablemente, en un ambiente cálido y amigable. Drácula se encontraba tenso cerca de tanto humano, Shani abrazo su brazo ayudándolo a acostumbrarse y a relajarse. Se acercaron hasta la recepción donde una mujer los recibió con una sonrisa.

-Buenas noches. Bienvenidos al Hotel Moana Surfrider, Westing Resort & Spa. En que les puedo ayudar?- Pregunto observándolos. -El día de ayerr hice dos rreserrvaciones al nombre de Vladimirr Basarrab.- Dijo el Conde en su típico asento, a lo que la recepcionista observo los datos en el sistema del Hotel.

Tras unos minutos la recepcionista tomo dos llaves electrónicas y se las entrego a Drácula.

-Bienvenido Sr. Basarab, aquí están sus dos reservaciones Suit Tower. Esperemos que tenga una buena estadía en nuestro Hotel.- La recepcionista sonrió al momento que un joven Botones se acerco para colocar sus maletas en un carro para llevarlas a su habitación.

Mavis observo con una gran sonrisa el Hotel, en su anterior viaje se había hospedado en otro Hotel y no podía negar que ese Hotel era fabuloso. Estando tomada de la mano con Jonathan, lo volteo a ver.

-Este Hotel es increíble. En verdad tu familia se hospedaron aquí?- Jonathan rió a la sorpresa de su novia. -Digamos que mis padres siempre ahorran con tiempo antes de festejar en grande.- Dijo con una sonrisa.

Mavis rió aunque muy adentro se encontraba en verdad nerviosa por conocer la familia de Jonathan, en especial sus padres.

-Jonathan, como los encontraremos? Preguntamos a la recepcionista en que habitaciones se encuentran?-

Jonathan presto atención al Hotel pero más a un escenario fuera del Hotel y sonrió al ver que estaban instalando algunos instrumentos.

-Disculpe.- Jonathan se acerco de nuevo a la recepcionista. -Ese escenario en la playa… Es parte de una actividad del Hotel?- La recepcionista afirmo. -Así es. Es una actividad que el Hotel ha adaptado recientemente en sus actividades, para motivar a los huéspedes a mostrar sus habilidades artísticas además de poder pasar una buena noche de diversión.- Jonathan sonrió a ello.

Volteo a ver de nuevo hacia las puertas cristalinas que daban vista hacia la paya, observando de nuevo el escenario siendo alistado. Volteo a ver a Mavis con una sonrisa que ella no comprendió en el momento.

-Creo que se dónde encontrarlos.- Dijo Jonathan antes de salir corriendo hacia afuera del Hotel, directo a la playa. -Johnny!- Mavis enseguida le siguió, y sin tardar lo mimo hizo Drácula y Shani pero con mas calma.

El chico siguió su camino sin detenerse hasta el escenario, donde bajo su velocidad y se acerco en silencio. Escucho a las personas acomodar los instrumentos, las bocinas y además del cableado necesario.

-Listo, todo listo.- Dijo uno de los tres jóvenes en el escenario.

Uno de ellos se sentó en la batería del fondo el cual se veía mejor que los otros dos, otro tomo el bajo y uno ultimo con gorra y gafas oscuras tomo una guitarra, dejando a un lado una guitarra muy familiar para Jonathan. Con una sonrisa, Jonathan subió al escenario y tomo la guitarra libre conectándola a un amplificador.

-Hey!- Exclamo uno de ellos al escuchar el conectar de un amplificador a la guitarra, observando a Jonathan por un momento quien sonrió.

**.**

**[Hola! Ya saben que hacer!**

**Copien y peguen este link ;)**

**www. youtube watch?v= Rqnw5IfbZOU **

**Disfrutenlo!]**

**.**

Jonathan comenzó a tocar la guitarra con energía mientras los chicos lo observaron.

**CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP**

Aplaudieron al unisonó los tres chicos, el sonido de la guitarra llamo la atención de las personas en la playa y de Mavis.

**Hey!**

Gritaron los cuatro.

**Uh, huh, huh**

**Hey!**

Gritaron nuevamente.

**Uh, huh, huh**

El baterista comenzo a cantar.

**What I like about you  
**[Lo que me gusta de ti]**  
**

**You hold me tight  
**[Me sostienes con fuerza]**  
**

**Tell me I'm the only one  
**[Dime que soy el único]**  
**

**Wanna come over tonight, yeah  
**[Que vendrá esta noche, yeah]**  
**

**You're whispering in my ear  
**[Estas susurrando en mi oído]**  
**

**Tell me all the things that I wanna hear  
**[Dime todas las cosas que quiero oír]**  
**

**'Cause that's true  
**[Porque es verdad]**  
**

**That's what I like about you  
**[Eso es lo que me gusta de ti]**  
**

**What I like about you  
**[Lo que me gusta de ti]**  
**

**You really know how to dance  
**[En verdad sabes cómo bailar]**  
**

**When you go up, down, jump around  
**[Cuando vas de arriba, abajo, saltas alrededor]**  
**

**Think about true romance, yeah  
**[Piensas en verdadero romance, yeah]**  
**

**You're whispering in my ear  
**[Estas susurrando en mi oído]**  
**

**Tell me all the things that I wanna hear  
**[Dime todas las cosas que quiero oír]**  
**

**'Cause that's true  
**[Por que es verdad]**  
**

**That's what I like about you  
**[Eso es lo que me gusta de ti]**  
**

**That's what I like about you  
**[Eso es lo que me gusta de ti]**  
**

**That's what I like about you  
**[Eso es lo que me gusta de ti]**  
**

**Wahh!**

Jonathan comenzó un solo energético al ritmo de la canción alegrando aun más el ambiente, guiñándole un ojo a Mavis.

**Hey!**

El otro guitarrista saco una armónica y comenzó a tocarla mientras todos los integrantes se movían a un ritmo alegre sin dejar de sonreír.

**What I like about you  
**[Lo que me gusta de ti]**  
**

**You keep me warm at night  
**[Me mantienes tibio en la noche]**  
**

**Never wanna' let you go  
**[Nunca te dejaré ir]**  
**

**Know you make me feel alright, yeah  
**[Sabes que me haces sentir bien, yeah]**  
**

**You're whispering in my ear  
**[Estas susurrando en mi oído]**  
**

**Tell me all the things that I wanna hear  
**[Dime todas las cosas que quiero oír]**  
**

**'Cause that's true  
**[Por que es la verdad]**  
**

**That's what I like about you  
**[Eso es lo que me gusta de ti]**  
**

**That's what I like about you  
**[Eso es lo que me gusta de ti]**  
**

**That's what I like about you  
**[Eso es lo que me gusta de ti]**  
**

**[Susurro]**

**That's what I like about you  
**[Eso es lo que me gusta de ti]**  
**

**That's what I like about you  
**[Eso es lo que me gusta de ti]**  
**

**That's what I like about you  
**[Eso es lo que me gusta de ti]**  
**

**That's what I like about you  
**[Eso es lo que me gusta de ti]**  
**

Al terminarse la canción el publico que se había formado comenzó a aplaudir, entre ellos Mavis, Dracula y Shani que se acercaron un poco más. Jonathan bajo la guitarra a su lugar antes de voltear hacia klos demás integrantes.

-Eso estuvo… Ugh!- Jonathan no termino ya que fue tacleado al suelo por los tres jóvenes que sonreían con gran alegría. -Johnny!- Gritaron al unisonó, haciendo reír a Jonathan que trataba de salir de debajo de ellos.

Mavis sonrió al ver de esa manera Jonathan, en verdad era algo que irradiaba mucha alegría y felicidad. Su padre se acerco a ella colocando una mano en su hombro, también observaba a Jonathan en el escenario.

-Hey! Ya entendí! Me extrañaron!- Dijo tratando se alejarse. -No puedo respirar!- Dijo aun riendo. -Chicos bajen de su hermano!- Grito una mujer que se acercaba al escenario.

Pero para la sorpresa de Mavis, Drácula y Shani, otros tres chicos se abalanzaron hacia los chicos y Jonathan. Mavis sintió el tiempo detenerse al ver a aquellas personas acercarse al escenario junto a todos esos chicos y Jonathan.

-Sus padres.- Pensó Mavis observando la escena a unos metros frente a ella.

**.**

**Lamento la tardanza, espero les haya gustado. ;)**

**Y no se preocupen, la acción llegara en poco tiempo.**

**Dejen algunos Sexys y hermosos Comentarios que me alegren el día. :3**

**Cuidense, hasta pronto!**

**.**


End file.
